


Lucky Date

by marvel_mockingbird



Series: Barton Adventures [4]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Dating, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hawkeye - Freeform, Mockingbird - Freeform, pizza dog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_mockingbird/pseuds/marvel_mockingbird
Summary: For their date Clint decides to bring Bobbi to his apartment. He quickly learns that she obviously has something special about her. His dog also approves.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse
Series: Barton Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000125
Kudos: 5





	Lucky Date

**Author's Note:**

> Might add another chapter. Domestic avengers fluff makes me smile.

“I don’t think I would have picked you as a loft kind of guy,” she said as he unlocked the front door.  
“What kind of guy would you have picked me as?”  
“I just thought since you were an Avenger you would live at that tower.”  
“You obviously have never lived with Tony Stark. Trust me this is better. Less likely to get blown up otr attacked.”  
She smiled as she looked around the apartment. She got startled upon hearing a dog barking.  
“I’m so sorry. Lucky calm down. Bobbi is my friend,” he said walking over to a kennel she hadn’t previously noticed in the corner.  
A large golden retriever ran up to her still barking.  
“It’s okay, I don’t want to hurt you,” she said bending down and putting her hand out for the dog to sniff.  
The dog circled her, judging if he approved of her. Finally the dog stopped and sat in front of her. She smiled slowly patting his head.  
“This is Lucky. Sorry I should have asked to make sure you weren’t allergic.”  
“You’re good. Hi Lucky,” she said scratching the dogs ear.  
Lucky barked once in approval before licking her.  
“Good boy,” she smiled brightly at the dog. 

“I figured we could just order dinner,” Clint said.  
“Sure,” she took a seat on the couch.  
“Have any preferences?”  
“Not really, any good places around here?”  
“There is a really good pizza place that delivers. Some of the best pizza you have ever had.”  
She smiled nodding. Lucky jumped up onto the couch and immediately laid down, resting his head in her lap and staring up at her. 

While Clint was ordering pizza she was petting the dog laying in her lap. Once Clint was done he walked over to her.  
“He usually takes much longer to warm up to new people,” Clint said taking a seat in the arm chair.  
“Maybe you just hang around bad people.”  
“You want to tell Natasha that?”  
“Mhm, no thanks. Does he like her now?”  
“Yeah, she came over a few times before he would lay with her though.”  
“Maybe I’m just a likeable person,” she smiled at Clint.  
“Maybe he is trying to tell me something.”  
She laughed nervously.  
“Mind if I use your bathroom?”  
“Of course. It’s right over there,” he said pointing to a door.  
She nodded before carefully moving Lucky off her lap before standing up and walking to the bathroom. Once the door closed Clint looked at Lucky who was staring at him.  
“You like her?”  
The dog just stared.  
“Me too. I really do,” he said wishfully. 

There was a knock at the door. Clint quickly got up and Lucky followed, growling at the door. When Clint opened the door he saw the delivery man. He paid for the pizza before closing the door. He brought the pizza over and set it on the counter, which Lucky immediately tried to jump up to and take.  
“I hear barking. That either means pizza or maybe Nat came over,” she said walking out.  
Clint laughed.  
“He’s just jealous that he doesn’t get to have a pizza all to himself.”  
She laughed grabbing a slice and taking a bite. The two smiled at each other as they both enjoyed their dinner.


End file.
